


You can’t play on broken strings

by Goldenglare29



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Falling Out of Love, Forgiveness, Heartbreak, Jisol, M/M, Sad, hansols a cheater, i don’t know what to type here, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenglare29/pseuds/Goldenglare29
Summary: In which joshuas last string in his heart breaks and he comes to a heartbreaking realisation that...You can’t play on broken strings
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Kudos: 14





	You can’t play on broken strings

Passion, past, Intimacy, honesty , commitment and future. 

Those are Joshua Hongs ‘6 strings of love’ or the basics to any relationship. 

Once those are all cut then that means that the relationship was no longer. 

It was Sunday afternoon, the mood solemn In the quiet house. Hansol had left to meet up with some friends earlier leaving Joshua alone in the house.

So here he was, sitting at the dining room table with a guitar laid out in front of him. One string was all that was left standing, the others dangling wildly. You are most likely wondering why he doesn’t just get a new guitar. Well you see, he was given this guitar as a gift from his lover, Hansol at the start of their relationship and named each one of those strings after a string of love. 

5/6 of them were already cut. 

He swore that everytime in their relationship, an element deteriorated that he would cut that string. And he’s replaced most strings more than once. 

The first one that was cut was honesty of course. Lies grew into bigger lies which all became one big mess. It started off with the simple lie of “oh that’s just a friend” which then moved onto “I’m just going around a friends house” then lastly to “it’s not what it looks like”

Hansol had met a new kid at college who went by the name Boo Seungkwan. They got closer and close until Joshua begin to suspect something was strange. Hansol would get phone calls almost everyday and step out of the room to answer it, he would always leave the house earlier to attend classes when in reality his classes didn’t start until after lunch, but he’d always say he would be meeting friends. So when one day when Joshua walked into school only to receive looks or sympathy and whispers. He knew something was up. And when he entered the locker room to give his boyfriend the lunch he had made only to find said boyfriend kissing someone else. It broke him, yet it came as no surprise. 

Passion, past, Intimacy, honesty , commitment and future. 

Intimacy, was next to go. Both sexually and in a term of closeness. Ever since Hansol cheated on him, Joshua had been hesitant to continue on as normal whereas Hansol was dead keen on making things exactly the same. 

Joshua was never given the chance to voice his concerns about their relationship. Nor ask Hansol why he cheated on him in the first replace. 

Due to his growing frustration of his questions not being answered, Joshua had thrown any thoughts of sexual acts out of the window. Meaning Hansol had to find his own way to satisfy his insatiable needs. Meaning going to places on the corner of the street with neon lights and music blaring. Which then leads onto Commitment. 

Every Tuesday and Friday, Hansol would go to the club and spend time with some hooker of the sort. Joshua knew of course yet didn’t say anything with fear of ending their relationship.   
So when he finally did ask Hansol to spend some time with him instead of at the club. Hansol sighed before saying “you know what Josh, I think we need a break for a while. Meet some new people and that” 

And that’s when Joshua realised that Hansol would just weave his way around problems instead of fixing them. 

Passion, past, Intimacy, honesty , commitment and future. 

3/6 strings were left, but not for long. Sooo. After the two had gotten back together from their break, Joshuas company had offered Joshua a job all the way in LA. To which Hansol told him with no problem at all ‘if you go then you’re selfish and not thinking about me or the people around you. You aren’t going!” Joshua thought that they could use the extra money to go on a holiday or something but still didn’t get to voice his thoughts. He asked his boss to kept the offer open until he could decide properly. 

That night he went to sleep with the thought would my future be brighter if hansol wasn’t in it?

The dream of his future in LA with someone who was devoted to him played out in his head the next day And let’s just at his future with Hansol wasn’t so bright in comparison. 

Passion, past, Intimacy, honesty , commitment and future. 

When it starts to rain you head home knowing that no matter how long the rain lasts, itll end soon.

Same goes for passion. There’s only a limited amount of time beforrr the two boys became nothing more that wo boys who shared nothing but the same bed. Kisses felt like nothing more than the simple act of people putting their lips together. 

It soon became painful. The act of wanting to love someone so much that you will your heart to do it before eventually giving up and putting on a facade. That’s what every day felt like for Hansol and Joshua. 

So if you’re wondering why they didn’t end it already, here’s why. The memories they did have they treasured. They both meant a lot to each other since they both had something in common which was the fact they both lived int America. They spent almost 12 years together and when you spend that much time with someone...it’s hard to let them go. 

Joshua was scared to be lonely and Hansol was scared or loosing on of the people he cares about, even if he isn’t the best at expressing his care. 

But at the end of the day, when the time comes and the love dies. It’s time to move on and find someone else.

You can’t feel anything that your heart don’t want to feel 

Passion, past, Intimacy, honesty , commitment and future. 

One. last. string. 

He had been contemplating doing this for 3 months now. Last month he had already planned all of it. He knew what he was going to do. 

He reached across the table and grabbed the pair of pliers he had used to help Hansol mend something the day before. 

And with one simple move...

The string broke. 

Joshua stared at the guitar for a second wondering if he had done the right thing. He loved Hansol he really did. The key word being: Loved. 

He knew he should’ve told Hansol face to face yet if he did he knew he wouldn’t be able to go through with it. This was the only way. 

Any more time spent together would make them both even worse. One person already felt the pain, isn’t that already more than enough?

He grabbed his suitcase from his room leaving nothing else behind but his phone and a hand written note. 

He didn’t want Hansol to contact him otherwise He would come rushing back into Hansols arms. 

He grabbed the work phone he borrowed before dialling a number. 

“Hello? Yeah hi It’s Joshua Hong. I would like to know when is the next available flight to LA?” 

“We have one leaving in less than 5 hours sir. I’ll call up the boss and tell him you’re on your way” 

“Thanks I’ll be there soon” Joshua said with a small smile. 

He hung up leaving the house to be consumed by silence before he made his way towards the door. He smiled for a second recalling the moments from Earlier in the morning when he hugged Hansol before the latter left. Knowing that would be the last time they hugged each other. 

He exited the house before locking the door and leaving the keys in the plant pot beside the doormat. 

He turned around and with a confident face and red eyes walked over to his taxi driver telling him to go to the airport. 

He climbed in taking one last glimpse of the building before closing the door and leaning his head against the widow as the driver drove away. Watching at the surroundings flickered past his eyes like some sort or movie. 

I’m only doing what best for both of us

Was what he repeated in his head. He recalled the note that he had left next to his phone which had a photo of the two former lovers. 

The note read:

You can’t play on broken strings

You can’t feel anything

That your heart don’t want to feel

I can’t tell you something that ain’t real 

Which is 

I love you

The end

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s it. Sorry if it seemed rushed but it was an idea that popped into my mind. It was based on the song “broken strings” which is a really nice song. 
> 
> I hope y’all somewhat enjoyed. 
> 
> Byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeee


End file.
